1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spacer structure for a heating applicance and more particularly to a spacer structure for a heating appliance which is adapted to space the heating appliance at a suitable or safe distance from a combustible material such as furniture, a wall of a house or the like when it is approached thereto unconsciously or by mistake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the spacing of a heating appliance such as an oil heater, an electric heater or the like from a combustible material such as furniture, a wall of a house or the like has been carried out by forward expanding a protective guard provided at the front face of the heating appliance or substantially extending the periphery of a saucer on which the heating appliance is securely put. However, such conventional spacing has a disadvantage of causing the package of a heating appliance to be complicated and/or large-sized, to thereby cost a great deal.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to develop spacing techniques which is capable of allowing the package of a heating appliance to be simplified and small-sized to significantly reduce the cost.